At present, the LCD device as a display part of the electronic devices have been widely used in various electronic products, LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module, the backlight module is used to provide light to the liquid crystal panel to implement screen display. Among them, the liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate and color film substrate disposed opposite, and the liquid crystal interposed between the array substrate and the color film substrate, which is realized by the screen color RGB (tricolor wafer) on the color film substrate or the array substrate forming a pixel unit, and then form a color pixel by white light backlight module. While this kind of structure when the light passes through the RGB, it will absorb between R, G, B sub-pixels each other light, so require a higher backlight, and the display is difficult to achieve higher color saturation of the screen.